


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Giccivega



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Barry Berkman needs a hug, Bisexual Barry Berkman, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, hank and barry, noho Hank and Barry berkman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giccivega/pseuds/Giccivega
Summary: Barry is not a morning person, Hank disturbs his morning but somehow makes it better
Relationships: Barry Berkman & NoHo Hank, Barry Berkman/NoHo Hank
Kudos: 6





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Barry awoke to someone hammering at his front door. He was already mentally harming the person at the other side as he pulled himself from his sheets. Muttering all sorts of curse words to himself. Between the heavy raindrops that were assaulting his bedroom window all through the night and his lack of ability to sleep well, Barry had barely slept and at 10am that Saturday morning, he had already had enough. 

It didn’t help that Barry wasn’t what some people call “a morning person”, or freaks of nature as he would often call them. Barry is more irate than he usually is, coffee becomes his lifeline and his patience is thin. So between his preexisting hatred for the AM, being jolted awake was not the best way to start his morning. His morning went from bad to worse the second he stubbed his door on his hallway table. Things just weren’t meant to be. 

He marched towards the door, frustration bubbling in the pits of his being. The scowl on his face only flattened ever so slightly when he flung the door open to see Hank stood on his doorstep, evidently soaked through and through. He was ready to shout abuse at whoever was there but something about the way Hank was stood there like a lost puppy made his rethink his approach. 

“What are you doing here?” Barry mutters through gritted teeth

“Good Morning to you too sunshine” Hank sarcastically retorts as he pushes past the agitated hitman and into his home, leaving a trail as he does so. 

“Hank you’re wet”

“Yes Barry” Hank says, his Russian accent pulling through “it is raining out there” he begins to pull off his jacket, or peel it off as it was as good as stuck to his inked skin. Barry grimaced at the water that fell to his floor as Hank unintentionally ringed his jacket while removing it. There were also droplets falling from his shorts and his sneakers were squelching with each step. Barry was beginning to question if it was truly the rain that caused Hank to be this drenched or had he just jumped into a pool before coming here. Barry watched as beads of rainwater ran from his bald head and down his face, into his eyes and mouth and Hank wiping his face every so often. 

“I’m going for a shower” Hank says matter of factly as he removes his shoes 

“Why?” Barry questions “what’s wrong with yours?” 

Hank looked at him as if the answer was obvious “I came for run. I was in your neighbourhood when rain got heavier and I got soaked” he explains as he points towards himself. Barry said nothing more but watched Hank waddle towards the bathroom. 

The brooding man picked up the wet clothing from his floor and put them in the dryer and placed Hanks sneakers on the heater, hoping they’ll dry that way. After he cleaned up his wet floor he started to make them both some coffee. As he was stirring the two freshly made cups of coffees, he heard Hank singing. It was faint considering he was the other side of the apartment but from the amount of times Hank had spoken about her, Barry knew the song was a Taylor swift song. The sound pulled at Barry’s lips and he allowed himself to smile slightly before remembering about his temperamental neighbour and how he was probably going to have to deal with the guy the next time he leaves his apartment. The smile flattened a little. 

Barry was stood leaning back against the counter when Hank walked in, mug in both hands as he let the steam from the hot beverage warm his hands and face. A slight spring to his step now he was dry and in Barry’s tracksuit bottoms and T-shirt. Barry might have been a little bit taller but Hank was a lot more built than Barry was, Hank would be constantly training and weightlifting so the T-shirt was a bit of a tight fit on the younger man. 

“I borrowed your clothes” Hank stated as he picked up his own coffee, taking a sip and smiling gratefully. 

“I know, I can see” Barry shoots back and walks over to his lounge area and flops down onto his couch. He heard Hank mutter something beneath his breath before marching over to him. 

Hank stood beside him and stared at him “Get up” He said firmly. Barry remained seated but gave him a look before asking “why” 

“Get up” Hank repeats. 

Barry does as he is told and stands to be face to face with Hank. The shorter man takes the coffee from his hands and places the mug on the table. Hank being Hank it had to be on a coaster. 

Once the mug was down, Hank looked back at Barry and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist. He places his head against Barry’s chest and hugged him, refusing to leave go. Barry melted in Hanks arms, all the frustration from his disturbed morning, all his pent up feelings just floated away. He returned the hug and gingerly placed his longer arms around Hank. There wasn’t much height difference between the two men, however Hank crouched a little for Barry to be able to place his chin on Hanks head gently. 

They stood for a moment longer in silence before Barry took a deep breath, then letting it go. Along with all his negativity. “Thank you” he whispers sincerely. Hank didn’t say anything but Barry could feel Hank smile against his chest. 

Hank had witnessed a lot of Barry’s bad moods. Sometimes on the receiving end of those bad moods. And some were evidently more fatal than others. But Hank always knew how to calm Barry down. A hug, reassurance, left alone. Anything, Hank knew exactly what to do. Which is one of the reasons why Barry is so thankful to have the polite Chechen in his life. It was a side to Barry that he wouldn’t allow just anyone to see. But Hank managed to see it without Barry showing it. Hank brought the lost innocence out of Barry, the sweetness and the softness. Around Hank, that aspect of Barry, an aspect he wasn’t even sure existed anymore, it shone through. Through everything, Hank was Barry’s constant. And Barry was grateful. 

The end.


End file.
